1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of entertainment control systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an entertainment control system for deploying one or more display units at one of a plurality of angles.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the last few decades, commercial aircraft have become a necessary mode of transportation for personal and business reasons. In order to improve passenger comfort, many commercial airlines have in-flight entertainment systems that include in-flight television display units for displaying movies and other programming. The display units are typically stowed in a cavity in the ceiling of the passenger cabin located above the passenger seats. Prior to viewing, the display units are typically deployed to an exposed position at a single, fixed angle with respect to the passenger cabin. Such single fixed deployment angles are often less than ideal.
As a result, viewing of the display screen by passengers is restricted. Moreover, when a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen is implemented within a display unit that is deployed at a non-optimal viewing angle, colors often appear dull. At times, the entire picture appears to be washed out, thus obscuring optimal viewing of the image.
It would therefore be desirable to have a vehicle entertainment control system that facilitates deployment of one or more display units at various angles between a maximum exposed position and a stowed position. Such a control system will facilitate flexible and optimal viewing of displayed images.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for providing a control system that controls at least one of a plurality of display units. In one embodiment, the control system includes a remote control circuit capable of activating a remote signal for moving the display unit between one of a first, a second and a third positions and another one of the first, the second and the third positions. The control system further includes a local display unit movement control circuit coupled to the display unit, and a transmitter coupled to the local display unit movement control circuit. The transmitter is configured to transmit a light beam capable of being reflected from a reflective surface near the transmitter to make a reflected light beam, and a receiver coupled to the local display unit movement control circuit. The receiver provides a signal to the local display unit control circuit upon detection of the reflected light beam to move the display unit between one of the first, the second and the third positions and another one of the first, the second and the third positions. Various embodiments are described.